HSM 3
by Cait.Luvs.You13
Summary: This is my version of HSM3, it takes place during prom season at East High. But who will be the prom king and queen, will it be Sharpay or Gabriella. And will a new man get between Gabby and Troy? Will Ryan get a date? Trust me it will be good! ReadReview
1. Chapter 1: What's The Buzz

-1 Gabriella Montez anxiously looked at the clock tick-ticking in her physics class, wishing for one of the first times for the school bell to ring to dismiss them for lunch.

_Uggghhh! 5 more minutes! Will the bell ever ring?_

She slumped down in her chair, hearing her stomach growl. She had missed breakfast since she had decided to straighten her hair, and had been late for the morning bus. At this time it seemed like it had been a stupid choice since her hair was starting to curl and her stomach was growling so loudly she thought the whole class must of heard it.

Gabriella looked once more at the clock, which didn't seem to be moving any faster. She glanced over at where her best friend Taylor McKessie was sitting expecting her to be taking notes profusely like she usually would. But instead she found Taylor … passing notes? Gabriella did a double take and realized that, yes, Taylor was in fact exchanging notes with Alyssa Ruiz, the girl who sat next to Taylor.

Alyssa was another braniac ( she would have to be to be in both Taylor and Gabriella's class), she had medium length glossy brunette hair, a much lighter shade than Gabriella's, and wide brimmed classic glasses. Gabriella didn't really know her, she was the new girl at East High, like Gabby had been about a year ago.

_RING!_

The bell suddenly rang, giving Gabby a fright, but she quickly got up and put her math books into her blue backpack. She then walked over to Taylor, anxious to hear what she and Alyssa had been passing notes about. Of course Taylor would tell her they were best friends.

She walked over to Alyssa and Taylor while they were in mid giggle, sputtering out random phrases Gabby couldn't quite understand. But here are some things she got out of their conversation: Dorky band, funny dance moves, dates? What were they talking about?

" Hey Tay-Tay !" Gabby spoke up cheerfully even though her stomach was still growling wildly.

" Oh hey, Gabs," Taylor answered after one last long laugh. Gabriella looked at Alyssa happily, Alyssa only glared back. Gabriella ignored the look and turned her attention back to Taylor.

" So wanna get some lunch?" Gabriella asked, trying not to be pushy even though she was practically starving.

" Oh, right." Taylor started, " look, you go ahead, we'll meet up with you." Gabriella was some what disappointed, but to hungry to beg. So she nodded and grabbed her bag and headed into the crowded East High Hallways , listening to the giggling of the girls behind her.

_Ohhhh! I forgot to ask them! Oh well, I'm sure Taylor will tell me later! What were they talking about?_

Gabriella pushed up the stairwell, through Jocks, cheerleaders, and band geeks, finally making her way into the cafeteria. She then sat at her usual booth across from her superstar Basketballer Troy Bolton. She plopped down practically slamming her bag onto the table. She then dug through her brown paper bag and pulled out her usual PBJ sandwich.

" Hey Gabs, nice of you to say hello." Troy joked as Gabby started devouring the sandwich.

"Oh, I'm sorry Troy." she immediately put down her sandwich and leaned over the table to hug Troy. His embrace felt so warm, Gabriella felt so safe in his muscular arms. She suddenly broke the embrace.

" I missed breakfast, I'm so incredibly hungry!" she took another bite of her sandwich.

" I can tell." Troy laughed. Gabby giggled back.

" Hey, Troy!" Chad greeted Troy as he took a seat next to him. " Oh hey Gabriella." he added making sure not to make her feel left out. Gabriella's mouth was full of chewed up sandwich so she just nodded.

"So are you ready for the---"

" Dude I'm so psyched it's gonna be so---"

" I know!"

_What are they talking about? What is everyone talking about?_

" Ok what the heck are you guys talking about?" Gabriella exclaimed once she had swallowed her sandwich.

"Huh?" they both asked at once.

"Every one has been talking about something all today. In History I heard some cheerleaders gabbing about dresses, then in English Sharpay was telling Ryan about this new dance, and last period in math I could swear I heard Taylor talking about the same thing as you too!"

Chad and Troy started laughing uncontrollably.

" What's so funny?" asked Gabriella, her face forming in a pout.

" It's no secret Gabby." Troy chuckled.

"Well then what's this all about?" she said still pouting.

" Duh, the prom, Gabs!" Chad exclaimed.

" A prom?"

" Yeah!"

" That's so cool!" the pout escaped from Gabriella's face.

" Yeah, we'll have so much fun, Gab's!" Troy beamed.

" Troy, you know I've never been to a dance before, especially not a prom!"

" What?"

" Yeah, I always moved before I had a chance to go to one!" she gushed!

" Oh, well you'll love it! Just imagine the two of us dancing side by side!" Gabby closed her eyes trying to imagine it, her and her true love, Troy Bolton, dancing slowly to the music. It was almost too perfect.


	2. Chapter 2: Meant to Be

-1" OH! I've like never even been to a dance Troy!" Sharpay Evans snottily imitated Gabriella from her booth in the cafeteria.

" Can you believe her?" she turned to her brother Ryan.

" Huh?" he said, he hadn't been listening, he was much to busy eating his grilled sub.

" Ryan!" she yelled, then lowered her voice so Gabby and Troy as well as the other wildcats wouldn't hear.

" Gabriella and Troy!!!!!!!" she angrily whispered.

" What about them?" he asked taking another bite of his sub. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

" Okay, I'm gonna put this simply. Troy and Gabriella are going to the prom. Troy's a shoo in for Prom King. And I'm a shoo- in for Prom Queen!" she said twirling her blonde hair around a long manicured finger nail.

" But what about Gabriella?" asked Ryan, still as confused as before.

" Exactly! What if she becomes Prom Queen??!! Oh, don't even think about it!" she pointed to Ryan who was about to say something.

" This is my very last chance to win back Troy and show him how much better a girlfriend I'd be than Gabriella!" she exclaimed. Ryan rolled his eyes.

" Oh shut up Ryan! We just go together, Sharpay, Troy. Sharpay, Troy. Troy, Sharpay. It just makes sense!" she exclaimed.

" Well looks like he and Gabs are just as in love as ever." Ryan pointed to their table where the couple was laughing and smiling, about a joke Chad had said no doubt.

" Not for long." Sharpay smiled that evil, twisted, blonde, smile.

" Shar, what are you going to do?" But Sharpay was already on the move. She was heading towards Troy and Gabriella's booth, her pink Prada heels clicking.

" This can't be good" Ryan mumbled and took another bite of his sub.

" Hello, Troy!" Sharpay flintily greeted Troy. She waved her newly manicured hand.

" Um.. Hi." he answered scared of the reason Sharpay had come.

Sharpay immediately sat beside Gabriella looking directly across at Troy.

" Oh, hi Gabriella, I didn't see you here." she snottily said to Gabs. Chad sighed because he was still being ignored by the evil blonde. He cleared his throat.

" Chad."

" Spawn of Satan."

" Huh?"

" Oh nothing!" Chad answered quickly, Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. Sharpay shot her an icy cold look and Gabriella stopped.

" So, Troy, what are you doing these days." she flipped her blonde hair.

" Eating lunch?" he asked uneasily.

" Oh," Sharpay looked down at Troy's lunch. " A sandwich." she frowned.

" Yes PBJ." Gabriella answered cheerfully.

" Oh," Sharpay turned away from Gabriella. " Well we have caviar at our table." she winked at Troy.

" I'm sure you do." Troy said under his breathe.

" What's caviar?" Chad asked completely puzzled.

" Oh its fish eggs!" Zeke popped up behind him.

" Shut up, Zeke!" Chad answered.

" Oh, hi Sharpay." Zeke started. " I made you some cookies."

" Of course you did, everyone loves me!" she looked at Troy.

" Well, I guess I'll see you at the prom. Save a dance for me!"

" But uh-" he started, but Sharpay and her Prada heels were off.

" I don't think that was a question." Chad added.

" Shar, what did you do?" Ryan asked as his sister approached the table.

" You'll see." Sharpay waved at where Troy was sitting. He nervously waved back.

" Me Troy were so meant to be!"


	3. Chapter 3:Surprise Seeing You Here?

-1" Okay, how about this one." Gabriella came paraded out of the dressing room sporting a light blue strapless dress. She spun around twice and pretended to model for Taylor.

" It's nice." Taylor said.

" That's what you said about the last three." Gabriella pouted. " My dress has to be perfect!"

" Gabriella, we've been here for hours, and you've tried on like a million dresses, you'd look good in anything." Taylor replied slightly annoyed.

" _Good? _I have to look _perfect_!" she hurriedly rushed back into the dressing room.

" Come on, just pick one."

" I can't just pick one, this is my very first dance, I have to look amazing!"

" I know, I know, you've told me like a million times." Taylor sighed.

" But I have to look like-- SHARPAY?!?!?" She was surprised to see Sharpay, dressed from head to toe in pink, in the same place as her. She was wearing big rhinestone studded sunglasses, a hot pink crop jacket over a sparkly tank, a hot pink miniskirt, and peep toe high heels.

" Are you looking for a dress to the prom?"

" WHAT?!?!?!" Sharpay was insulted that Gabriella would even think she would shop in a Boscov's . Sharpay had of course ordered her custom dress from Milan months ago. But she couldn't let Gabby know she had been secretly following her from store to store so she quickly added:

" Um…I meant I already purchased my dress, but you know Ryan… needs an outfit, he's helpless without me." Sharpay smiled as if she was an angelic older sister simply wanting to help her little brother.

" Oh." Gabriella was speechless.

" You must be looking for a dress, let me help you." Sharpay continued to smile. Taylor rolled her eyes.

" If you could give us some privacy…" Sharpay practically pushed Taylor out the door. Gabby gave Taylor a helpless look, like she was a mouse caught in the paws of a mountain lion.

" Sure, look Gabs, I'm sorry but I have to go, date with Chad." Gabriella tried to call after her but she was already leaving, glad to get away from the evil blonde demon.

" Really, Sharpay, I don't need any help, I'm fine."

" Oh trust me, you need my help." She looked at Gabby's dress in total disgust.

" Ok, try this on." She shoved a slim black cocktail style dress into Gabriella's hands. Gabriella didn't object, she was afraid to say no, so she tried on the dress and was surprised to see that it did actually look good on her.

" See, I told you. Now, black looks great on you, stay away from pink, it'll make you look like a sun burned penguin."

" Um… thank you?"

" Oh, don't worry your welcome." Sharpay answered.

" Now that you have a dress, lets talk …"

" OK…"

" So are you and Troy running for Prom King and Queen?" Sharpay asked sweetly.

" I don't know, Troy wants to, but I don't know if I want to--"

" That's probably for the better" Sharpay started, but then added sweetly," I mean just think how sad Troy would be if you won Prom Queen, but someone else won Prom King."

" Oh, Troy doesn't care about stuff like that." Gabriella replied.

" Oh, well what if Troy wins and you don't?" Gabriella was speechless.

" Oh, but I'm sure that won't happen." she quickly added. Gabby still didn't say a word.

" Well, I have to go, mani, pedi!" Sharpay's job was done, and she had to leave before anyone else saw her here.

" Bye!"

" Um.. Bye Sharpay." Gabriella didn't know weather to hug her or hit her, what was her plan this time?


	4. Chapter 4: Vote for Sharpay

-1

Even if Gabriella didn't know what Sharpay was up to, Sharpay most definitely did. Behind the blonde hair was a plan, a devious plan. She was keeping her friends close, and her enemies closer.

It was early Monday morning, Prom night was on Friday, and Sharpay had loads to do, as did the other wildcats. So she put her newly manicured fingers to work.

" I don't get this." Ryan said bluntly as he handed Sharpay another piece of pink paper. Sharpay held out her staple gun and Ryan cringed.

_NOTE TO SELF: Never trust Sharpay with staple gun._

" Ryan, could it be any more simple?" She loudly stapled a pink paper onto a billboard. The sound of the staple gun made Ryan jump.

" Um, Shar, maybe it's obvious to an evil genius like you, but not to me." This was true, Ryan was quite slow.

" Gosh! Look, I need to keep a close eye on Gabriella, she's a sneaky one!"

" Look who's talking, you were stalking her just a few days ago!" Ryan exclaimed, he was only annoyed because he never understood his sister's plans.

" I wasn't stalking! I was….observing." Sharpay had to stop and think for the right word.

" Whatever! Do you really think Gabriella's gonna believe your trying to be her friend?"

" Ryan!" Sharpay yelled. " Must you always think negative? Now, don't doubt me, I'm older by 5 minutes! I mean have I ever failed you before?" She cut in before he could say anything. " Don't answer that."

_RING!_

On the other side of the school, Gabriella and Troy had just arrived. They were a little late because Troy walked to Gabby's house and they ended up being late and missing the bus. They walked to school instead because Troy's car was still in the shop, but he promised Gabs it would be fixed by Friday. But this didn't bother Gabriella, it's the thought that counts right? Plus it gave them lots of time to talk.

" Oh Troy you've got to see my dress, its so pretty! I mean Sharpay was right, it's so me!"

" Wait, Sharpay?" Troy asked cautiously.

" Well yeah, she picked it out for me."

" _Sharpay_ helped _you_?

" Um…yeah actually."

" What so are you friends now?"

" I seriously have no idea, I can never tell what that girl is thinking."

" Well maybe she's finally accepting that you're my girlfriend."

" Yeah, but will she be okay if we were to win prom king and queen?"

" Something tells me no." Troy was looking up at something, so Gabriella looked up too. All over the walls of East High were covered with pink posters. In some places you couldn't see any of the paint, so for a minute Gabriella thought someone painted the school pink. But upon looking closer, she realized that hey were nothing more than papers. She picked one of the wall and read silently to herself:

SHARPY EVANS FOR PROM QUEEN!

Pretty

Smart

Poplar

Sweet

And Drop Dead Gorgeous

VOTE FOR SHARPAY!

" What is this?" Gabriella asked half to herself. " She's running for Prom Queen, not president!" Gabriella was somewhat frustrated but why? It was so like Sharpay to pull a stunt like this.

Troy read a flier too, before being hurried along by the warning bell. They stopped when they say Sharpay in the hallway, standing in front of her pink locker. She was handing out fliers and nail files.

" Vote for Sharpay, Vote for Sharpay!" she was calling to students passing by.

" Sharpay what is all this?" Gabriella asked, a twinge of anger could be heard in her voice.

" Oh, I'm sorry Gabriella. Is it okay if I run for Prom Queen too?" she smiled and acted sweet.

" Um…of course. Why wouldn't it be." Gabriella rushed off to class.

" See Ryan, the trap is set." Ryan nodded, but inside he was still clueless.


	5. Chapter 5:When One Door Closes

-1It was lunch, and every one was buzzing about the Prom, and especially about who would be Prom King and Queen. Even though Troy and Gabby weren't officially running, everyone knew it was between Sharpay and Gabriella for Prom Queen.

Gabriella and Taylor were sitting alone in their usual booth, the boys had basketball practice.

" Why would she do that? I mean all those flyers! What possible-"

" Gabs, are you saying your shocked by this?" Taylor cut in coldly.

" Well, uh…yes." Gabriella answered quietly, shocked at Taylor.

" What are you a complete idiot?" Taylor rhetorically asked her. Gabriella just slumped quietly in her seat.

" I mean did you really think Sharpay was your friend? That she'd just let you win Prom Queen? That you'd live happily ever after with Troy without her interfering?!" Taylor talked down to Gabriella.

Gabby was fuming, she had never seen this side of Taylor before.

" What's wrong with you?" Gabby asked concerned.

" Nothing." said Taylor hotly. There was an awkward pause.

" I'm not the one with the problem, Gabriella."

" What!"

"You heard me!"

" Well what was that supposed to mean?" Gabriella could feel tears welling up inside her big brown eyes.

" Oh come on! You really are an idiot aren't you?!" Gabby felt one single tear fall down her cheek, past her whimpering mouth, onto her chin.

" No I am not!" Gabby was shocked by herself this time.

" oh please."

" You know what, Taylor?" Gabby sniffled. " You aren't a real friend!"

" Oh and Sharpay is?"

" Well she's a better best friend than you!" Gabby of course didn't really mean those words, she wasn't even sure if Sharpay was really her friend, but she was way too caught up in the moment.

" Well fine." Taylor picked up her school bag and just walked away, leaving Gabby sniffling in silence. As soon as the door swung shut and Taylor was gone, Gabby let another few tears fall. She buried her head in her hands and when she looked up Alyssa was standing over her. Gabby tried to wipe her tears, but Alyssa had already seen the whole thing.

" You know, the reason Taylor was so mad, was because she broke up with Chad today."

" Really?"

" Well, HE broke up with her."

" Oh, she didn't tell me that." Alyssa just walked away, no doubt to follow Taylor.

" She told Alyssa? And not me?" Gabby asked herself.

" You know, talking to your self is one of the first signs of insanity." Gabby looked up to see none other than Sharpay standing above her.

" How would you know?" Sharpay just grinned.

" Look, honey, you don't need Taylor or any of those other nerds, you have sooooo much more potential."

Potential? What did Sharpay mean by potential? The only thing Gabriella had shown potential in was academics, and last year, singing. So what could she possibly mean?

" What do you mean?"

" Gabby, are you blind?" Gabriella was beginning to think everyone just wanted to insult her today.

" First; your hot. Second; your dating the most popular guy in school! Don't you see? You have the potential to be popular!"

Popular? Gabriella had never thought of something like that. In all her other school's she was just a freaky genius girl, but now she was….popular? Or she at least had some potential to be.

" Gabby, if you hang with me, and play your cards right, I'm sure you can be _almost _as popular as me!"Sharpay giggled.

" really?"

" Of course! Well I have to hand out these flyers, I hope your not mad about them, are you?" Sharpay asked Gabby sweetly.

" Um, of course not-"

" Great! Bye!" Sharpay ran off, leaving one flyer at Gabby's booth.

" Vote for Sharpay!"

" I guess its true what they say: When one door closes, another opens." Gabby picked up the flyer.

" Oh, and how about a sleepover at my house? Friday?" Sharpay suddenly seemed to reappear in front of Gabby.

" Um.."

" Perfect! Muah!" Sharpay blew a kiss and ran off again.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bet

-1While Gabriella was at lunch, Troy and the boys were at a special basketball practice called by Coach Bolton. Troy and Chad were dressed in there uniforms, running drills and shooting around like always.

" So how are things with you and Gabriella?" Chad asked as he missed a shot from the three point line.

" Ohh!!! You call that a shot?" Troy landed a shot no problem.

" Oh psshhh!"

" Ah, we are doing great! Still going strong after a year and a half." Troy made another shot.

" Why do you want to know?"

" Oh, um…no reason."

" Come on, man, were like brothers. You can tell me."

Chad took another shot. Up it went, and down it came. Air ball.

" Well, I broke up with Taylor today." Chad looked glum.

" What?" Troy dropped the basketball he had been holding. Chad took another shot, and again missed.

" That must be why your game is so off."

" Yeah." Chad walked away and sat at the door of the Gym. Troy followed behind him.

" When?"

" Today in 3rd period… History."

" Oh…well what happened?"

" I just told her I thought that we should take a break."

" Well, why?" Troy urged.

" I don't know, things are changing, man. I mean, you know this is Senior year, she's stressing to get a scholarship. She's always studying, she never has time for me. And plus, I need to worry about my future to , man."

" yeah, that's tough."

Suddenly a whistle blew in the boy's ears. Coach Bolton had walked through the Gym door.

" Gather 'round guys." he yelled and the sweaty boys came running.

" I'd like you to meet the newest member of our team, Jason Miller. He was MVP and a starter at his basketball team in San Francisco, so welcome him to the team." Coach Bolton announced.

Every one looked at Jason. He was tall and quite muscular, with tufts of golden blonde hair and green eyes.

" Troy, I'll have you show him the ropes." Troy nodded.

" Okay back to those drills." the whistle was blown again.

" Hey, man, welcome to East High."

" Ah, thanks, man." he high fived Troy.

" Oh this is my partner in crime, Chad." they shook hands.

" So have a girlfriend yet ?" Chad asked sort of randomly.

" huh?"

" Sorry, dude, Chad just broke up with his girl today."

" Oh." Jason replied. " No I haven't yet, what about you?" he turned to Troy.

" Oh, yeah she's the cutest thing." he took out his cell and showed Jason a picture of Gabriella.

" Nice."

" Well, Troy won't have one for long, not with college coming up soon." Chad turned to Jason. " She's a math geek."

" Hey-" Troy started.

" No that's okay, I'm sort of one too." the guys just started at him.

" I have a 4.0 average."

" Oh…" Troy spun the basketball on one single finger. " And what makes you think I'll break up with Gabby? I mean we've been over the college thing."

" I dunno, chicks can change." Chad said.

" Well, not mine." Troy replied.

" We'll see about that. Wanna bet on it?"

" What?"

" Why not, chicken?" asked Chad.

" Of course not."

" Fine then its on. You guys have to stay together by Prom or… you wear a dress. To the pep rally before the Prom. And if you stay together, I'll wear the dress."

" Your on!"


	7. Chapter 7: After School

-1" Hey! Gabriella!" Troy called over the crowds of high school students. The last bell had just rang, releasing the students of East High. The halls were flooded with students and Troy could barely see Gabriella.

"  
Gabriella? Gabby?" He had lost sight of Gabby.

" Hey there ,wildcat." Gabby appeared behind him a smile pasted onto her face.

" Wait, Wha-?" Troy started. " Are you some kind of magician?" Gabriella laughed and gave Troy a big hug. With the day she had been having she definitely needed one.

" So want me to walk you home today?" Troy gently stroked a piece of Gabriella's black hair.

" Um… no thanks." Gabriella released her grip on Troy.

" Why?" Troy asked suddenly concerned.

" Well I'm going home with some one," Gabriella stated casually.

" Oh, Taylor." Troy said relieved.

" Oh! Don't even mention that name! That backstabbing liar!" Gabby suddenly became enraged.

" Oh, I take it some thing happened?" Troy probed. Gabriella remained silent, her face hot and red.

" What happened? Tell me Gabs."

" NO!" She answered furiously, it wasn't like Gabby to get so frustrated, so Troy knew something was definitely wrong.

" Did I ever tell you how cute you are when your angry?" Troy asked trying to calm her. Gabby sighed, she never could stay mad at Troy for long. He was just to sweet- and cute!

" Well, me and Taylor got in a fight."

" Well I get that part."

" Uggghhh! She's always hanging out with that new girl Alyssa…" Gabriella started.

" Oh, is some body jealous?"

" That's not it, Troy!" Gabriella yelled. " Today at lunch she just started lasing out at me!"

" Like your doing now?" Gabby took a deep breathe, she of course didn't mean to yell at Troy.

" Well, she might have been mad because Chad broke up with her." Troy said.

" I know, but she didn't even tell me about it, but she told Alyssa!"

" Oh.." Troy reached for Gabby's hand.

" The point is we aren't friends anymore."

" Well, then who are you hanging out with?"

" Oh, right." Gabby started. She wasn't sure how Troy was going to take this.

" Is it a dude?" Troy asked seriously. Gabby laughed, partially because it was funny to see Troy so protective and for another reason, out of nervousness.

" Of course not, well except maybe for Ryan."

" Ryan? What are you working on a new musical?" Troy was puzzled, but concerned.

" Um..no, the girl I'm hanging out with is…" Gabby started.

" Hey guys!"

" Sharpay?" Troy turned to see the blonde demon standing by Gabriella, Ryan close behind.

" Um, yes. I'm going over Sharpay's house for a little bit, to you know….hang out." Troy shot Gabby a questioning look.

" Oh, um.. Are you guys like in the middle of something?"

" Oh, no-"

"Yes." Gabby and Troy said at the same time.

" Oh, no worries, me and Ryan have to see Miss Darbus about doing a performance at the Prom. I'll be back in a few. Toodles, Troy!" Sharpay answered quickly.

" Sharpay?" Troy repeated once the blonde couple had walked off.

" Um..yeah."

" Why? Of all the people those two show dogs?" Gabby gave Troy a look.

" I'm sorry, all I mean is, you know everything she's done." Troy looked into Gabby's eyes.

"A person can change, Troy, I mean Ryan did."

" A person? Yes. Sharpay? I'm not so sure."

" I'll be fine Troy." Gabby leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

" Bye!" she skipped off to find Miss Darbus and Sharpay. Little did she know they were right around the corner, airdropping the whole time.

" Perfect." she smiled.

" What? He called us show dogs! I mean how rude is-" Ryan started.

" No, Ry , didn't you hear? Gabriella trusts us."

" What?" Ryan was still clueless.

" Just trust me and do as I say!"

"Fine."


End file.
